talesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rylan Sharpeye
Bio Rylan is a wandering gunslinger who travels anywhere and everywhere. He does'nt know who his parents was and were. He chooses to help anyone in need even he gets injured and gains pain in the process. He maintains a wide smile on his face despite of his painful past. He lived a life that an adult should'nt experience. He was captured to be trained into an assassin alongside other children. Trains at the day, studies at night. He succesfuly escaped while he was 14. The Long Colt-45 handgun was the only thing that he treasures all throught his life believing that he could bring peace with it. Rylan travels anywhere without even knowing where he goes. Personality Rylan is well known for his agile movements and sure hit shots. Somehow, his ammo lasted longer than usual. He has an immature and care-free atitude. He is responisible, but does not take on situations seriously, though. Rylan likes eating green-leafed vegetables but has a total hate on carrots and squashes.He prefers to be happy always even after a tragic incident happened, which in turn people always thought that Rylan is a kind-hearted lunatic. He never did kill throughout his life. He would only bring the enemy on a state wherein he/she is temporary paralyzed. This all gave him the title "The Peacemaker", a title that he never knew that would fit his name. He never knew how to cook though. Here's his theme. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0c35s3LbhRE Capabilities He has a sharp eye. Therefore, he can se very far away objects and also fast moving objects. He is as quick as his eyes is. He does'nt have a good sense of hearing, but can here bulletshot loud and clearly from 100 meters. Not that far, though. Fighting Stance/Style Rylan often fights with his gun, which is, the only weapon that he has. But don't let this fool you, he also uses his gun for melee attacks by hitting his foes with the butt of his gun. His shots are sure and steady, he rarely misses a shot only to those who are quite agile. Rylan moves fast, he can dodge or shoot down any incoming projectiles and bullets. But has a hard time to escape any slashes coming from swords or any sharp-edged weapon. Passive Stance Rylan often travels with a black-colored bag carrying his things with his gun holstered to his side. He wears a white hooded jacket, seemingly sticking to the belief that light-colored clothes blocks heat. He walks like any normal person would, often greeting people as he passes by. Rylan often travels off guard, who always carries a verse in mind: An honest person that talks honestly walks securely. He is child-minded though, asking people directions on where the next town is located. Artes His skills solely depend on his gun, although he can normaly attack using a stick or a chair. Head Shot Bullet Rain Hail Storm (Bullets) Phosphorus Bullets Rising Falcon (Gun) Tempest (Gun) Rifle Artes Style Blast Caliber Glyph Formation Burst Style Emmision Line Nighthawk Talon Acid Shot (Gun) Star Crusher Assault Sign Assassination (Gun) Death Sentence (Gun) Havoc Strike Cyclone Tornado Explosion Shot Reconciling Pain